Second chance at love and happiness
by Gracie in wonderland
Summary: Everyone deserves to be loved and happy, so what if it happens better the second time around than the first time.
1. Chapter 1

**Second chance at love and happiness**

 **Chapter 1**

Elizabeth pulls up outside the Post Office after driving around the block four times, she stays sitting in her car and tries to calm her breathing. She just couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched or even followed but she knew she was being paranoid, the Post Office was a safe place, she knew she was safe here. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't see her partner Donald Ressler walk up to the driver's side until he was knocking on the window this made Elizabeth almost jump out of her skin, which he notices and makes a mental note to bring it up later.

He then opens the door "are you coming inside Keen?" She nods and follows him inside the Post Office, while in the elevator he looks at her "Are you okay?" Elizabeth knew he meant about her jumping a few minutes ago but she nods again and heads towards their shared office to put her personal things away in her desk drawer.

Aram notices the way Elizabeth was acting and the lack of words between the partners. He walks over to Ressler "is Liz alright?" Donald looks at the other male "She says she is but I'm not sure, I may give Reddington the heads up and see if he can get it out of her."

Elizabeth was walking out of the office when she phone started to ring; she looks at the caller ID and declines the call, and carries on walking over to the male agents "what do we have?"

Ressler looks at his partner and definitely knows that something is up with her "nothing so far, we're waiting for Reddington to give us a new name from his blacklist."

Elizabeth nods "I have a stack of paperwork with my name on it, can't wait to get started." She walks towards the office once again but she didn't notice Dembe or Reddington walking out of Agent Coppers office, but the two men notice Elizabeth walking inside the office.

Ressler walks over to them "She's hiding something but claims to be alright, she almost jumped out of her skin a few minutes ago when I knocked on the driver's window, maybe you can find out what is bothering her." Reddington nods at the blonde agent and stands in the office doorway of Elizabeth and Donald's shared office. Elizabeth had her back to the door and was having a phone call with someone.

Elizabeth sighs "Tom I told you not to call me anymore, I have nothing to say to you. What you think you can apologize a hundred times and what I would take you back. If you know what is good for you, you will stop calling me, I don't care that you are sorry, stop calling me."

Elizabeth flops down into her chair, she doesn't notice the three men standing in the doorway until Reddington clears his throat "You have your answer Donald, it seems that Tom Keen has been harassing Lizzie and that is what is bothering her."

She mumbles under her breath then looks up at them "Do you have any boundaries Reddington, any at all?"

Reddington nods "I do but when it comes to you Lizzie and your safety then no, I do not."

Elizabeth looks at her partner "what's your excuse Ressler?"

Donald smirks at her "This is my office too, you know Keen."

Elizabeth stands up and attempts to walk out of the office but Reddington goes to put his hand on her upper arm to stop her but when she backs away from him, they all know she is hiding something much more than just annoying phone calls from Tom.

Reddington tilts his head "something you want to tell us Lizzie."

Elizabeth looks Reddington not noticing that they were all in the office now and that Dembe was guarding the door from the inside "Nope, everything's fine with me Reddington."

Ressler looks at his partner "then there shouldn't be a problem with you taking off your jacket then Keen, just to prove to us that you are in fact alright just like you keep saying you are."

Reddington knew she was hiding something big from him and he could sense that she knew that he knew that she was hiding something from him and everyone knew that Elizabeth Keen hiding something from Raymond Reddington was not a good thing to do on her behalf.

Reddington smirks "Lizzie, my dear Lizzie you can't hide things from me. I will always find out so it would be much better for everyone involved especially you; if you tell me yourself what has happened."

Ressler moves behind her and pulls her jacket down her arms; they see the deep bruises on her pale arms. The bruises were so bad you could make out the fingerprint indentation marks in the bruises where someone had held on to her very tightly.

Reddington had a hunch and took a step towards her and Elizabeth took a step back only to feel her back come into contact with Ressler's body. Reddington then lifted the bottom of her shirt up just a little to reveal the hunch that he had hoped was wrong was in fact right; her pale stomach was also covered in bruises. Someone had attacked his Lizzie and he was going to make them pay.

Reddington looks into her eyes "who did this Lizzie?"

Elizabeth refuses to meet his gaze "I'm fine Reddington."

Ressler puts her jacket back on her "I shall leave you both to talk."

Elizabeth turns around to face her partner "Ress don't, I know what you are thinking and I know what you are going to do."

Ressler shakes his head "you have no idea what I am going to do Liz and what I am going to do is for your own safety."

Elizabeth sees him nod to Reddington behind her, before she can turn around and look at Reddington; she feels a sharp pain in her neck. She places her hand on her neck and finally gets her chance to turn and face Reddington who was placing an empty needle on her desk, she notices her vision going blurry then turning to black…

* * *

Who hurt Elizabeth?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chance at love and happiness**

Thank you to: dasha-0391, Trish, terry1961 & sugar1621 for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: maraudergirl15, LaPlumeDeJoy & Reddington for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: ptitspit, rebelbella1994, Aunt. Odie, dasha-0391, LaPlumeDeJoy, pntr35, foo Armando, Reddington & sugar1621 for adding this story to your following list :)

 *** I apologize if this chapter upsets anyone ***

 **Chapter 2**

Elizabeth feels herself moving and knows she is in a car of some sort, but what she can't remember is getting into a car. She starts to panic but feels someone running their fingers up and down her scar; she notices that first the person she is with is a male, secondly her head is on their shoulder and also their other arm is securely around her waist.

Elizabeth knows that this can only be two people and she was hoping that her first guess was the correct guess. She slowly opened her eyes and had to blink a few times before her vision became clear. She feels calm due to the person rubbing her scar, the person leans down a bit and kisses her head.

Elizabeth places her hand on his thigh so that she was comfy and faintly says "you drugged me."

Reddington places his now free hand on top of hers that was on his thigh but kept his other arm around her waist "yes I did, you weren't leaving me with many options Lizzie and I knew you would never leave with me willingly."

She nods "and Agent Ressler let you drug me and kidnap me."

Reddington sighs "Donald was merely helping me help you, he cares about you, you are his partner and no I did not kidnap you Lizzie. I am taking you somewhere safe where you can heal, but also so you can explain to me what happened and I can then keep you safe until the problem has been let's say dealt with shall we."

Elizabeth laughs "problem is dealt with, who are you The Godfather, this isn't how the FBI works Red and besides it is a few bruises that will heal."

Reddington laughs himself "No, but this is how I work Lizzie. I promised Sam I would keep you safe besides I only talk to you. I will happily let Dembe take you back to the Post Office but I won't give you a new name for a few weeks until you are healed. The choice is all yours Lizzie."

Elizabeth sighs with defeat "just wake me up when we get to wherever you are taking me."

Half an hour later, Elizabeth feels herself being gently woken up by Reddington. He leads her into his newest safe house and leads her straight into a bedroom where Mr. Kaplan was waiting for them with her medical supplies. Reddington looks at Elizabeth "Kate is just going to check you over make sure you don't need a visit to a hospital. I shall be right outside." He leaves the room and Elizabeth looks at Mr. Kaplan who was pointing to the bed.

Elizabeth slowly sits on the bed, Kate looks at her "now is not a time to be shy dearie, the quicker I finish checking you over and telling Raymond that you are alright the soon he can carry on being a plastic bubble around you."

Elizabeth nods and slowly removes her shirt "he does that a lot and more since I found out about Tom."

Kate gently checks the top half of her "He takes care of those he cares about Elizabeth, I still get phone calls from Naomi begging me to tell him to stop having people follow her."

Elizabeth hisses as she presses into her ribs "I can understand that he would have people watching over Naomi, she is still tied to him and he wants to keep her safe."

Kate writes some notes down and looks at her "take the rest off."

Elizabeth slowly removes her pants; Kate even holds her breath "I have to tell him about this dearie." Elizabeth nods and watches at Kate stands by the door talking in hush tones to Reddington.

Kate finishes her medical examination of Elizabeth and hands her some loose clothing "try to avoid tight clothing for a few days; I will be back with some pain medication for you to take before you go to sleep and if you feel any pain."

Elizabeth gets dressed and she recognises the sweatpants as her own ones that she keeps in her go bag that was under her desk at the post office but the t-shirt she that was given to her wasn't hers, but as she pulls it over her head she got the distinctive smell of Reddington.

She feels someone sit on the bed beside her, Reddington holds both of her hands "when you are ready to talk about what happened Lizzie, I am right here."

Elizabeth looks up at him "that's just the thing Red; the only thing that did happen was I walked into my motel room, someone pushed me to the floor and was on top of me; we struggled but he was too strong, he started to choke me and I passed out. He was wearing a ski mask, and fingerless gloves so if he did have any scars or tattoos I didn't see them."

Reddington kisses her head "nothing distinctive about him at all?"

Elizabeth shakes her head "for all I know Red it could have been Ressler that tried to kill me. You've said it yourself we don't know how far this goes up the federal food chain."

Reddington pulls her gently into his side a bit more and holds her "but at least we can rule Donald out as a suspect."

Elizabeth lays her head on his shoulder "You know what I mean Red, the guy didn't say anything, I know what you are thinking and it might not have been Tom before you even start accusing him."

Reddington looks down at her "surely you can't be defending that man Lizzie."

Elizabeth shakes her head "No but I'm saying before you and Dembe go beat the crap out of Tom, we need to make sure it was him before you go with both guns blazing."

Elizabeth rubs her fingers over her scar; Reddington once again kisses her head "what's going on in that pretty little head of yours Lizzie?"

Elizabeth wipes away her tears "Just wondering what would of happened to you if you hadn't of saved me that night. Would you be in any of this mess?"

Reddington bends down in front of her so he can look her in the eyes "Look at me Lizzie." He tilts her head to his eye level "Listen to me, I do not regret saving you that night Lizzie. Yes saving you did make the life I was already living messier but I have always been in the shadows Lizzie of your life keeping you safe from the monsters of mine life along with Sam. You have always been safe and I will continue to keep you that way, I promise."

Elizabeth let the tears fall from her eyes "You can't promise me that Reddington, if it's not this guy it will be someone else that will try and hurt me. There is always someone next on the list who will be hired to hurt me because of what they think I know or have."

Reddington pulls her gently on to his lap and holds her as she cries. The sobbing that was coming from her alerting Dembe who slowly made his way into the door to make sure that Raymond and Elizabeth were alright "Is she alright Raymond?"

Reddington nods to his friend "yes Dembe, everything has finally caught up with our brave Lizzie." He kisses her head again "see you've even got Dembe worried about you now. You are scaring me Lizzie, you aren't thinking about doing something stupid are you?"

This caught the attention of Dembe and Mr. Kaplan who was now standing beside the bodyguard, Dembe was immediately scanning the bedroom for sharp objects. Elizabeth shakes her head "No Reddington, it happens when things like this happen, I think about what ifs. What if Tom really did love me? What If I hadn't become a profiler like Sam said."

Kaplan and Dembe leave them alone to talk and sort things out; they were now in the bed. Elizabeth hadn't let go of him and he knew that even threatening him he wouldn't let go of her. She looks at the painting on the opposite wall "I feel more broken than before."

Reddington lays his head on top of hers "Lizzie you were attacked in your motel room, a place where you felt safe and called home, there was no back up to help you. Of course you are going to feel a little delicate and that is fine. I'm not going anywhere so just tell me when you need me to go."

Elizabeth snuggles into his body more "what if I don't want you to go"…

* * *

Who was the masked man who hurt Elizabeth?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Second chance at love and happiness**

Thank you to: dasha-0391, sugar1621, terry1961, Guest, Elizabeth Scarlette, bri892 & trish for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to kitcat19us & Kairyporter for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: kmwynne1231, redblacklister, kitcat19us , southeast, Kairyporter, Elizabeth Scarlette & bri892 for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 3**

Reddington lays his head on top of hers "Lizzie you were attacked in your motel room, a place where you felt safe and called home, there was no back up to help you. Of course you are going to feel a little delicate and that is fine. I'm not going anywhere so just tell me when you need me to go."

Elizabeth snuggles into his body more "what if I don't want you to go"

Reddington makes sure she is fully covered by the blanket "then I won't go, I will only go when you tell me to Lizzie."

Reddington holds her very close to his body as he is fully aware that right now Elizabeth was seeking out safety and comfort and he was only happy enough to provide them both and so much more to her, he could tell her breathing had steadied out, her eyes were shut letting Reddington know that she had fallen asleep.

Reddington slips out from her and the room, he sits on the couch in the living area and looks at Dembe and Kaplan "she has no idea who attacked her; I believe that is what is scaring her the most."

Kaplan nods "that is understandable, when she goes after a criminal she knows their name, when her SOB husband was attacking her she knew it was him. Being attacked by a random stranger and not being able to identify them after the attack will make anyone feel fragile. But with your help Raymond she will be alright."

The next thing that the three of them hear is something hitting the bedroom floor that Elizabeth was in and her muffled scream. They ran into the room, guns in hand but when they saw that the cause of the loud bang was Elizabeth's phone and that she was now at the head of the bed holding the pillow that Reddington had been using and she had screamed into to stop them from hearing her.

Reddington handed his gun to Dembe and slowly walks over to the bed and Elizabeth "Lizzie, look at me. You're okay, you're safe." He lies on the bed and within seconds she was in his arms holding on to him tightly.

Reddington kisses her head "you're safe Lizzie, I got you."

Dembe picks up her thrown phone and looks at her number that had called her, he pressed redial and put it on her speaker phone "Ahh Agent Keen you have thought about our little talk already, I give you my word that I won't hurt Raymond Reddington if you give me the Fulcrum."

Dembe ends the call; he looks up at Reddington "do you recognise the voice Raymond?"

Reddington nods "yes, get the car ready Dembe and call Agent Ressler." Dembe leaves the room but Kaplan stays, she watches Raymond try and break the news to Elizabeth.

Reddington looks at Elizabeth "Lizzie, listen to me. I know who that man is and I'm going to make sure that he will never hurt you again okay. I promise I will be right back."

Elizabeth holds on to him "No Red don't, just stay please."

He kisses her head "Mr. Kaplan will be right here with you, I'll be right back. Just go back to sleep and by the time you wake up I'll be back."

He leaves the bedroom and locks the door, he hands the key to Mr. Kaplan "don't give in to her."

Kate nods "of course Raymond, good luck."

Reddington was downstairs talking to Dembe about what they were going to do, but all they could hear was Elizabeth banging on the bedroom door and yelling for Reddington.

Kaplan gets a needle out of her bag "I shall go calm down our federal agent."

Reddington and Dembe could now hear Elizabeth arguing with Kate about the needle in her hand.

Kaplan sighs "Liz you need to calm down, you have to heal."

Elizabeth shakes her head "I have to do my job; my job is keeping Reddington alive."

Kaplan nods "I always thought that was Dembe's job, speaking of the man, Dembe would you be a dear and hold Agent Keen so I can sedate her."

Elizabeth shakes her head "No, I have a job to do."

Kaplan gets the needle ready "Elizabeth listen to me, you are not in any state to be chasing after criminals. You have bruised your ribs so if you run after any criminals then you will have trouble breathing due to it. Your partner will be there with Raymond along with Dembe."

Elizabeth feels Kaplan injecting the sedate into her, Elizabeth slides down the wall "Wow I really hate you all."

Dembe picks her up and carries her to the bed, Kaplan relocks the door "bring him back in one piece Dembe."

Ressler pulls up to a warehouse and sees Reddington and Dembe arrive as well, he notices that Elizabeth wasn't with them "Where's Liz?"

Reddington nods at the male agent "Lizzie is currently heavily sedated; she wanted to come but in her condition its better if she didn't come."

Ressler nods "it is better for her to heal than get worse."

The men walk into the warehouse where Reddington's people already had the person behind the threatening phone call to Elizabeth.

Reddington smirks "Hello Thomas, I guess you were excepting Agent Keen, unfortunately she is unavailable. My men really did a number on you, they deserve a raise."

Tom Connelly looks over at Ressler "Help me, your FBI."

Ressler punches him "You hired someone to attack my partner, I'm not helping you. Harold Cooper knows it was you that hired the guy to kill Agent Keen."

Tom laughs "You guys have no idea how much danger Elizabeth Keen really is in. I am not the only person who wants her alive or even dead." He looks over at Reddington "You shouldn't have saved her that night Reddington, you did this to her, you can save her from us but you can't save her from you."

Reddington looks at Connelly "I would tell you to tell the others that you won't be able to touch her but you won't be alive to deliver the message."

A single shot rang out and Tom's body slumped forward, Reddington placed his gun back into its holster "too much talking."

Reddington, Ressler and Dembe leave the warehouse, Reddington's men clean up the 'crime scene' and Mr. Kaplan would dispose of the body when she got there. They all arrive back at the safe house, Kaplan shakes her head at them "she's awake and won't talk. Good luck." Kate leaves to deal with the dead body of Tom Connelly.

Reddington sits on the bed beside her "How am I meant to keep you safe Lizzie if you run off play hero. They whoever they are have already tried numerous of times to take you away from me and I cannot and will not allow that to happen. Some new safety measurements will be put into place."

Elizabeth just nods and looks down at her hands, she knows he is upset about what happened earlier "I know you are upset about what happened earlier Red, but you have to understand that you and your safety are my job plus I have somewhat grown accustom to having you in my life."

She feels his fingers link in through hers "I care about you Lizzie and I will always keep you safe but you have to let me."

She smiles and lays her head on his shoulder "I know you do Red, I will have to learn to accept that and work with the new safety measurements that you are putting in place."

Reddington kisses her head and Elizabeth curls into his side her free arm was draped around his waist, neither of them saw Dembe smile to himself as he walks pass Raymond's room which he was guessing was now their room towards his own room, he preferred it when they got along and weren't fighting each other, it made his job keeping them both safe very easy.

Elizabeth's phone started to ring; she groaned and buried her head into Reddington's chest, this causes him to laugh but because Reddington was the nearest to her phone, he picks it up and looks at the caller ID Tom Keen…

* * *

What does Tom want?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Second chance at love and happiness**

Thank you to terry1961 & dasha-0391 for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to Cocoa Girl2 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to katattack34 & finolagrace for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 4**

Reddington presses decline call and sets her phone back on the bedside table. He pulls her closer to his body and kisses her head "I got you Lizzie, no one can hurt you now."

She lays her head on his chest "I may never want to leave this bed."

Reddington smiles at the idea of having her wrapped in his arms for the rest of his life; he draws circles on her back with his finger to soothe her into a peaceful sleep.

A few hours later, Elizabeth hears silence throughout the house, she slips out of Reddington's arms and bed, and he doesn't even twitch at the loss of her body in his arms.

She not only slips out of his bedroom but also the house, she slowly walks towards an all-night diner, she sees that he is already waiting for her. She slides into the booth opposite him "I got your voicemail, here I am."

Tom nods "Thanks for coming Liz; I had to tell you this face to face."

She looks at him "your voice mail said it was life or death."

Tom sighs "it is Liz, your life. You are in danger and I know for a fact that Reddington can't save you from these people. Even he doesn't know who all these people are and how far they go up."

She shakes her head at him "Unbelievable."

He pulls out an envelope and hands it to her "Please use them, these people who are after you have hired people to kill you Liz, they even tried to hire me. It really is not safe for you here, and Reddington he is just using you to get the Fulcrum then he will either just disappear or he will kill you. Liz open your eyes all you are to him is a mark, how do you know your name isn't on his list."

Liz looks at the fake passport and plane ticket he had given her "you want me to just run and hide. You really think Reddington would just let me leave Tom and you honestly think that he is using me just to keep these unknown people from killing him. Well I have some news for you; I don't have the Fulcrum, I gave it to someone and no that person wasn't Raymond Reddington."

He grabs her hands "Liz listen to me, Raymond Reddington does not care about you, all he cares about is himself."

Elizabeth looks at him "Tom let go of me."

He slowly lets go of her hands "Take the ticket Liz and leave please; you aren't safe and Reddington isn't going to protect you because he is one of them, remember that."

Elizabeth leaves the diner; she starts to walk back towards the safe house. She hears footsteps behind her and she knows that it isn't Tom this is when she starts to regret leaving the safety of the house and Reddington's arms.

But Tom's voice comes into her head telling her that 'Reddington was using her and that he was one of them.' She starts to walk faster but so does the person behind her. She changes direction and heads away from the safe house, in case the person following her was really after Reddington.

She heads towards a park and notices the sun is starting to rise, she finds a bench and sits on it and waits for the person to kill her; but instead she hears the person sit next to her on the bench.

She turns to look at them "Dembe?" he nods at her. Elizabeth leans over the gap that was in between them and hits his arm "You scared the crap out of me, I thought you were one of them; wait you aren't one of them are you Dembe?"

He turns to fully face her "No Liz, I am here to protect you just like Raymond is. I am sorry that I scared you."

She faintly smiles at him "I shouldn't have left the house but Tom said it was life or death and turns out to be true. Did you hear our conversation?"

He turns to watch the sun rise "I heard what you and Mr. Keen were talking about; the things he said about Raymond are not true Liz." She nods and he carries on "He is not using you, he is aware you are no longer in possession of the Fulcrum. He cares about you Elizabeth, you have to know that. Just look at what he does for you, he is not the type of man who does what he does just for anyone; remember that."

She smiles "I care about him too and you Dembe, maybe I should run, I don't want either of you getting hurt because of me."

Dembe actually laughs "Raymond is always 5 steps ahead of everyone including these people who are trying to hurt you. I doubt you would even get near the airport before he had people bring you back to him Elizabeth. It is my job to protect Raymond and to protect you."

Elizabeth feels someone sit down the other side of her, she can tell by Dembe's face that it is Reddington, she feels him put his hand on her knee. She slowly turns to face him, he just watches the sun rise "Imagine my surprise to find you missing not only from my bed but also the house Lizzie."

He takes the plate ticket out of her hand and rips it in two and hands it back to her "I wouldn't say I am 5 steps ahead of everyone Dembe, maybe about 3 steps." Elizabeth froze knowing he had heard their conversation, he then moves his hand from her knee to putting his arm around her shoulders "Now why don't we go back to the house and discuss the new safety measures because what you just did violates about 2 of them and this is never happen again Lizzie. I can't keep you safe if you aren't near me."

She leans into him "And I here I was thinking you were always around Red, my apologizes. Let's just watch the sun rise first then you can yell at me like a 4 year old."

Reddington pulls his fedora over his eyes due to the bright sunlight, Elizabeth kisses his cheek, and he looks at her from the corner of his eye. She knew that Tom was wrong and that Dembe was right. He did care about her and she had to trust him.

* * *

Is Reddington using Elizabeth to stay alive?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Second chance at love and happiness**

Thank you to ptitspit & terry1961 for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to Thrifty-Crimson & ChiaraGiuny for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to Suchagrandromance for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 5**

Elizabeth happily sits on the bench with Reddington watching the sun start to rise higher in the sky, but her mind kept wondering about what Tom had said to her 'Reddington is just using you, he can't keep you safe. How do you know that your name isn't on his list' but also what Dembe had said too 'he is aware you are no longer in possession of the Fulcrum. He cares about you Elizabeth, you have to know that. Just look at what he does for you'.

Her mind also wandered about what safety measures Reddington had come up with, she knew they would be insane because that is how the man worked. She doubted that she would be allowed to work then her mind wandered to Ressler and his part in all of this, the drugging and 'kidnapping' her.

She would ring him later and thank him because if it had not been for either of the men currently in her life, she would have been running around after criminals, hurting even more than she already was and probably getting into more trouble than she currently was as well then she had to think of the safety of everyone at the Post Office.

She cuddled into Reddington's side more as they watched the sun rise, he glances down at her "what's wrong Lizzie?"

She rests her head against his chest "I just don't want people getting hurt; everyone at the Post Office, you and Dembe could get hurt if you are near me."

He rests his free hand on her thigh "the only people who are going to get hurt Lizzie are the people who are targeting you, I promise."

The sun is high in the sky above the city as it starts to wake up, the three of them start to walk back to the safe house, once they were back inside and Dembe had made sure it was still a 'safe' house, Elizabeth walks towards the bedroom she was sharing with Reddington. Dembe hands a recording device to Reddington; Dembe nods to him and he guessed that on it was the conversation between Elizabeth and Tom.

He finds Elizabeth climbing in the bed hoping to get more sleep than she had gotten before "would you like to be alone?"

She gets comfy in the bed "what are these new safety measures that you were talking about?"

He nods "after once everyone is fully awake, would not want you missing out on something important just because you were tired."

Elizabeth faintly smiles "then come back to bed because it still is very early."

She lies down in the bed but has to change the side she was sleeping on, she then feels Reddington behind her and she doesn't have to wait long until his arms wrap around her. She can't remember the last time that she had fallen asleep in Tom's arms but she realises that to him she was just a mark, a job so the intimacy that they shared was all fake and limited.

Reddington kisses her head "I can hear your mind from here Lizzie."

She slowly turns over to face him but has to be careful of her injuries "just trying to remember the last time I fell asleep in Tom's arms, something of the things he said must have just stuck in my head."

He sighs "the things he said about me I guess, what were the things that have confused you Lizzie?"

Elizabeth looks him in the eye "not confused me Red it's just I've heard them before from other people. He said that you are using me and just want the Fulcrum, he also said that you can't protect me from these people because you are one of them."

Reddington wipes away her tears that had fallen "Do you believe him?"

She faintly smiles "I wouldn't be here if I did Reddington, I would have run and taken the plane ticket that he had given me. You should however thank Dembe, he helped me realise that Tom was wrong."

He kisses her forehead and gently brings her closer to his body, her head was placed under his chin "I know you don't have the Fulcrum Lizzie, I can protect you from these people because I was like them and know how they work."

Elizabeth places her hand over his heart "what happens to us when this is all over?"

He just holds her close to him "You go back to being an FBI profiler."

She pulls away from him a little so that she is once again looking him in the eye and shakes her head "that is not what I meant Raymond and you know it."

He smirks and gently pulls her on to his lap "good."

Elizabeth gently and slowly runs her hands up his chest so they rest on his shoulders then she leans forward and brushes her lips softly against his own but Reddington puts one hand lightly on the back of her head so he can control their kiss.

Tom knew that Elizabeth would go back to Reddington; he knew she wasn't safe with him even if she didn't see it herself. He pulls out a burner phone and presses redial "it's me, she doesn't have it anymore, and pretty sure he has it now. I can do that, just him. Got it."

He places the burner phone in a glass of water and leaves the diner, he walks towards the run down garage that he was calling home for now. He had to come up with a plan to get Liz to either bring Reddington to him or to bring him to Reddington, in Tom's mind either way would work and Reddington would no longer be able to hurt Elizabeth.

* * *

Will Tom get Reddington?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	6. Chapter 6, Last chapter

**Second chance at love and happiness**

Thank you to teddi. williams. 3, Guest, terry1961 & firerosedreamer67 for your reviews, I loved them

Thank you to: avonleashores & Red03 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: Katherine-Rose-Rulz, teddi. williams. 3, firerosedreamer67, avonleashores, Red03 & Ilarianto for adding this story to your following list :)

 **:) Thank you to everyone who has read this story :)**

Chapter 6, Last Chapter

Tom sits in the garage he was calling home for the moment and knew he had to come up with a plan to get Elizabeth away from Reddington. He knew that he would have to use Elizabeth to get to Reddington but if that meant that his employer only employed him and no one else then it meant that Elizabeth wouldn't get hurt physically but he deal with her emotional hurt afterwards.

He starts to make phone calls to people he knew either wanted the Fulcrum, wanted Raymond Reddington dead or both. He just had to make sure that Elizabeth was safe and he also had to make sure that she believed that Reddington was using her to save his own skin and that he never did have feelings for her or care about her safety, all Reddington cared about what the Fulcrum.

He takes out a photograph from his jacket pocket, he runs his fingers over the image, and it was of his 'wedding day'. He did love her, he wasn't meant to fall in love with her. Elizabeth Scott had just meant to be a mark, he was just meant to be in the friend that also kept an eye on her, but when he had wormed his way into her life, she had without knowing it wormed herself into his heart.

He starts to come up with a plan to once again get Elizabeth to meet with him, but he knew that she would not come along and that was his plan. He wanted/needed Reddington to come so that he could kill him and any of his minions that decided to join in and once Raymond Reddington and others were dead he would tell Elizabeth how he truly felt and they would rebuild their lives together.

Tom decides that he would ask Elizabeth to meet him in a public place so that he could say goodbye and bow out gracefully, but in reality he was going to kill Reddington and 'kidnap' her. He gets out his phone and for the hundredth time that day Tom Keen sends a text message to Elizabeth Keen saying he wanted to meet so he could apologize and say goodbye.

Elizabeth on the other hand was very busy to even hear her phone let alone read and reply to the text message. She gently pushes the sweaty man off of her, he rolls over on to his side of the bed and attempts to catch his breath.

She looks over at him "that is what I meant by what happens to us."

Reddington looks over at her "Lizzie do you really think that after everything we have been through that I would just let you go, that I would disappear."

Elizabeth sighs "you've done it before Raymond you have left Dembe and me, actually you have done it a few times."

He pulls her into his arms "Yes but that my darling was to take care of business to keep you safe, once this is all over and there is no threat to you or to myself, I will have no reason to run anymore that means I will be right by your side; I promise."

She holds on to him "I shall hold you to that Raymond."

He kisses the top of her head "You are my second chance at life Lizzie; I'm not going to let that go."

She kisses his chest "you are my second chance at happiness Raymond."

They get comfy and relaxed in each other's arms but that was when their peace and quiet was broken by Elizabeth's phone buzzing, her phone would buzz when she had a new message and only stop buzzing when that message had been read.

Reddington reaches over her and grabs her phone, he looks at the screen, Elizabeth snuggles closer into him "who is the text from?"

Reddington sighs "it would appear that Tom wants to meet up with you again so that he can apologize and say goodbye."

Elizabeth sighs as well "you know that it will be a trap, I'm not going to meet him. He wants me away from you and I don't even want to think about what would happen to you if I did."

Reddington replies to Tom's text as if he was Elizabeth then he uses his phone to send a message out to his people. He then wraps his arms around Elizabeth again "You weren't listening earlier to Dembe, you can't escape me Lizzie. I have people everywhere."

She kisses his chest again and laughs "I don't want to escape you Raymond, I want to be wherever you are, what did you tell him?"

Reddington tightens his grip around her "That you weren't going to meet him and that you were accepting his text message apology."

Elizabeth falls asleep happily wrapped in Reddington's arms, Reddington however could only think about what was happening with Tom at the moment. He had told Tom that Elizabeth would meet him but instead of HIS Lizzie meeting him, his men would meet him and take care of him.

It was time for Tom to move on with his life even if he needed help/persuading to do so. It was time for Elizabeth to be given a second chance a being happy and to feel genuinely loved which is what he could give to her but he couldn't with Tom around.

Reddington feels his own phone buzz with a new message; he quickly reads it and is relieved when it says 'it's done'. He deletes the message and goes back to cuddling Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had heard Reddington's phone buzz and knew it would have something to do with Tom, she knew that he wanted Tom out of their lives so that they could start their own new happy life, she just wished he wouldn't keep it from her, she had a right to know if Tom would pop back up in her life.

A few hours had passed, Elizabeth and Reddington were both sitting on the balcony enjoying some sunshine and together time, Elizabeth had been happily leaning against the rail watching the scenery but as soon as Reddington had joined her on the balcony, he had pulled her gently down on to his lap and held her.

Elizabeth smiles and holds on to him as he holds her "I had it all figured out, I was going to have a baby and a husband. Then you came out from the shadows, and now I prefer this life, the real one that I have now with you."

Raymond smiles "don't forget Dembe."

Elizabeth nods and laughs "of course, the life I have right now with you and of course with Dembe too, this really is the life that I want."

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed it

Gracie :)


End file.
